One Life
by 101The Only One101
Summary: Ahsoka is feeling tingly after Caarlac and Lux. Why is she? And her Master? Well, let's say, he's not in that good of a mood. Anakin is more of an action first, consequences second kind of person. He is out to kill..
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quick write dedicated to my 4 friends, you know who you are. ;)**

The Life

One person Ahsoka felt the the most conflicted about at the moment, would be Lux Bonteri. He had just left on the escape pod to who knows where. He had said, we will meet again. I hope he is a man of his word. He had taken my heart, I realized this. I now knew I couldn't live without him if he died. As I walked back to the control room with R2, I whispered, "I love you Lux". I hoped R2 never heard these words, for he would tell Anakin, and then Anakin would kill Lux and then me. Little did I know R2 had heard me. When I got back to Coruscant, R2 was beeping/talking with Anakin, while I was on the ship stocking the food and medical supplies.

Anakin/Master stormed up to me, "What did you do?".

"What do you mean?" I ask using my soft voice from the first time I talked to Lux.

"You went to Carlac and NEARLY GOT KILLED!" He tells at me.

I cringe and say, "It wasn't his fault,".

Realizing my mistake, Master turns to me with a death look in his eyes, "Who is HE?!".

"Shhh Master. Someone will hear you and assume something bad. Please wait until we get to our quarters," I say as calmly as I can manage. But really, my mind was going a mile a minute. R2 was a traitor, I know he didn't mean it, but still. We walked back to our shared quarters, well, I walked and Master stomped. I gave apologetic smiles to other Jedi, Padawans, younglings, or anyone who passed us really.

The minute Anakin closed the door, "Who is HE?!".

"If I tell you, you promise not to go off and kill him." I whisper.

"I make no promises, but if he tried anything" I cringe at the next part "he's a dead man,".

"Well, um, I rescued him from Dooku and we were on the ship. R2 was there, and he well um, tasered me. I found us on Carlac and he hid my lightsabers, but they are here. See? Anyways, he got involved with Death Watch, I was the fiancé. I was um, talking about Death Watch and then he saw them coming, so to silence me, he kissed me." I manage before Anakin interrupts.

"I will kill him" He says.

"Master it wasn't his fault, he saw them coming. Anyways, long story short, Death Watch burned down a village, I blew my cover. Then R2 rescued me and we narrowly escaped. And finally, he left on an escape pod," I finish.

"Who is HE?" Anakin asks.

"Stop asking, I'm almost there," I reply frustrated. "His name is... Lux Bonteri,".

**Should I continue this as Anakin will like murder Lux and Ahsoka is like :(.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin's POV

I was so mad. I stare at her bruises on her lekku and I reach up to touch one that covers around her montral. She flinches away from me. I just lost myself or something because I slap her hard. I hit her right lekku and cheek with my mechanical hand. I swear I could hear something crack inside. Her hand rushes to her cheek and she practically flies out the door. I really don't care. Now, I need to find that Bonteri boy that messed Snips up. I don't even realize what I've done. I tell Rex to tell the clones that Senator Bonteri needs to be found. He will pay for touching my sweet daughter-like figure.

Ahsoka's POV

Anakin just hit me. I leap onto a speeder and go to Padmè's senatorial apartment. I knock and hold my cheek.

"Padawan Tano, shall I tell Mistress Padmè you are here?" C3PO asks.

I nod and wait for Padmè to come and get the door. She comes and ushers me inside to the couch facing the city. I wince when she hugs me and presses my cheek into her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Padmè asked.

"Nothing." I say while holding my cheek.

"Let me see. Let the medical droid here see. Please. No one will know." Padmè gently says.

I nod stiffy because I know Padmè will force me. I go with her to a small infirmary area in her huge house. The droid powers up and scans my cheek.

"It would seem you are bleeding internally and have a growing fracture in your cheekbone. Your lekku has been badly bruised and will require at least 1 standard week in the bacta tank." The droid advises "You will require surgery to repair the damage inside."

I gasp and Padmè says, "Who did this? Ahsoka seriously! This person or group could have killed you."

"... Ani... Anakin." I stutter out.

Padmè gasps and turns to leave. I follow numbly and she walks to a hologram. She inputs letters and numbers into the control area and then presses the main power button. Anakin appears in the screen.

"Hello Master Skywalker." Padmè says formally.

"Good morning Senator Amidala. And my Padawan. We need to talk afterwards." Master says.

I gulp and Padmè replies furiously, "Can you explain why, perhaps, your Padawan has internal bleeding? Or her badly bruised lekku?"

"What do you... Oh. Ahsoka, I am so sorry. I didn't even... I mean, Ahsoka please..." Anakin seems to grasp for the words.

"No. I am staying with Senator Amidala for a while." I say firmly and Padmè ends the conversation.

"Come. I'll show you your room." Padmè says almost gleefully.

I smile and try to nod, but wince and we go.

"On second thought, why don't you get in the bacta tank for the week and I'll decorate your room." Padmè says with a light smile "Anakin will have no choice, but to wait for your week to be up."

I nod thoughtfully and the medical droid gives me a hospital gown. I change and hop in the tank with my breather thingy.

"Sweet dreams, Ahsoka." Padmè says softly.

I nod and fall unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this seems late, but how do you spell Padmè? Padmè or Padmé? Please comment, so sorry for my stupidity.**

Chapter 3- One Life

1 week later

Ahsoka's POV

I just got out of the bacta tank and am lying on the medical bed in the infirmary.

Padmé says, "I just finished your room. It's amazing. You can see it later."

"When you say later, I say now." I say with a teasing smile.

"You are impossible." Padmè returns with a smile "Fine, then at least, use the chair."

"Fine" I say with a pouty face.

Padmè just shakes her head and motions to the droid. The droid puts me in a wheelchair and we go to my new room. I gasp in wonder, for the Jedi Temple had nothing like this. My room is painted this soft lavender and the bed has sky blue bed covers and sheets. There are at least half a dozen pillows coloured baby pink, lavender, white, and light blue. The desk is white and has a white chair with a light pink pillow on it. There are some writing tools and holo tablets. There is what I can only describe as a bean bag, but bigger. It is striped pink and white and strangely soft. The carpet is this fuzzy blue material that is absolutely soft and there is a closet with some shelves.

"We need to go shopping!" Padmè almost shrieks.

"Okay." I say.

"I expected you to say no."

"Why not? I need some other stuff anyways." I reply.

"We can go tomorrow." Padmè says in a rush.

I nod and manage to flop myself on the bed. I stayed there all day reading on a holo tablet. I fell asleep at around 1900, military time.

The Next Day

Padmè's POV

"Come on, let's go to this store." I plead almost.

"Alright. It's our second store" Ahsoka says humorously.

We walk inside and find some casual clothes. I notice Ahsoka looking at some pretty dresses.

"You can get whatever. It's girl time." I say with a smile "Remember to get a formal dress. Naboo has a ball in honor of my past duty."

Ahsoka nods and then picks out a sea blue dress that goes to her knees in the front and then down to her ankles. She then picks another red dress that goes down to her ankles. She also gets some distressed shorts and cropped tees. I give her some sandals and heels.

We pay and leave.

"Time to get your surgery. Relax, you will have two days afterwards before we go to Naboo." I say.

"Alright." Ahsoka says.

Ahsoka's POV

I'm really scared, I mean, I am not scared because I've survived Lux and Caarlac, so I suppose I'm okay. I've never really had serious surgery like this, I've had several broken bones and stuff, but never critical stuff. The only reason I was allowed to go with Padmè was because I was a Jedi. I could call upon the force to ease my pains.

"Here you go. You will be fine. Drink this." The medical droid hands me a vial of something blue. I drink it and fall unconscious.

1500 standard military time

(3 hours after Ahsoka drank the liquid)

I wake up feeling groggy. My vision eventually clears and I am in my room. Padmè is there and is sitting in my desk chair.

"Hey" I manage.

"You're up. Here, have some food. I bet you are starving." Padmè says with a smile.

I nod eagerly and sit up gingerly. A tray is placed on my bed and I quickly grab some toast.

"The surgery went well, you should be good soon." Padmè says.

I nod because my mouth is full of food.

"I'll let you rest."

Few Hours Later

I walk to the dinner table and eat some delicious dinner. There is no talking, for I am just stuffing my face full. Padmé just smiles and winks at me. Something rings and Padmè's face pales. She motions to me and she puts me in my room.

"Pretend to sleep. I think it's Anakin." She whispers.

I nod and fall asleep. I didn't mean to, but I kinda ended up dozing.

"WHY!"

"She is just a girl!"

"Stop ARGUING!"

"Ahhhhhh"

Someone says a string of curses. Probably Padmé as the voice sounds feminine.

"I HATE you!"

Padmé walks silently into my room and gives me a weary smile. Her hand twitches slightly and her cheek is flushed.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Fine, just a bit bruised. You know Master Skywalker."

"Oh..." I reply.

"Just sleep hon. I'll be fine." Padmè waves a hand.

"Alright. Good night" I say.

"Sweet dreams Ahsoka."

Padmè's POV

I was so mad at Anakin. He slapped me. That little bastard! I was carrying his child. That I found out a few weeks ago. I felt really sick, so I went to the medical droid and it told me I was about 3 weeks pregnant. I was just so, everything. For some reason, I felt really drained, so I immediately went to sleep. All I could do was hope everything would be better in the coming days.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Padmé's POV

I wake to a beautiful sunrise on Coruscant. I stretch in bed feeling so hungry. I get up and go to Ahsoka's room to wake her. She is still asleep and I smile at her small body in the big bed. I decided to let her sleep and I went into the kitchenette.

"Threepio, could you perhaps make us some breakfast?" I ask the droid.

"I can try to the best of my ability, Mistress Padmé," C3PO walks into the kitchenette as I go back to my room to change.

I sigh heavily and put on my senator dress. I pull my hair back to put in its gold net and I add some natural looking makeup to enhance my features. I hide my growing baby bump by adding an extra coat. Thankfully, it was a bit cold today, so it would be understandable. I sit on my bed and rub my eyes, careful of the makeup. I give up rubbing my sore eyes because of my grumbling belly. I groan and go to Ahsoka's room.

"Breakfast is ready, Mistress Padmé." C3PO calls.

"Thank you Threepio." I reply.

As I walk into Ahsoka's room, I shake her shoulder and she mumbles something incoherent.

"Wake up sleepy head." I whisper into her lekku.

"I'm up, Master!" Ahsoka jumps up from her comfy spot on the bed and then everything seems to sink back in and she sags slightly, "I'm sorry Padmé,"

"It's fine, darling." I reply, "Come, lets get some food. I have a meeting soon and I would not like to be late."

Ahsoka smiles and gets up, and picks out a soft blue shirt with a high to low white skirt.

"Do you want to tag along?" I ask.

"It would be good for my politician skills." She replies, "I would love to, if it is okay."

"It probably is. Come, let's eat. I know I am starving." I says bumping Ahsoka, who smiles.

As we walk into the kitchenette, we are greeted by smells of deliciousness. We look at each other and then run in to eat.

After we stuff ourselves silly, we leave for the senate building. I feel a tad nervous, as I am a bit worried for my speech, but I smile nonetheless at Ahsoka and she smiles back.

"I am petitioning to stop the production of clones. Come watch and pick out flaws in our arguments." I tell Ahsoka, who nods uneasily.

"Okay, I'll try." Ahsoka replies.

'Good, here we go." I say more to myself than Ahsoka.

We step into our discs and Ahsoka sits down in the back as I prepare my speech.

"Today, fellow senators, we are called to discuss the mass production of clones. I, along with many other senators, believe that production of clones shall be halted. This should be because the Republic could go bankrupt. That would lead to a new currency that would cause the banks to be disrupted from daily order. They would have to have new machines, processors, and other items….." My speech goes on and by the end, everyone applauds.

The speech for the clone production for the other side is also really good and I am almost scared.

"We shall reveal results in two Coruscanti weeks. Good day," The Chancellor says.

"You did really good." Ahsoka says, as we walk to our speedor.

"I suppose. Would you like to go get lunch?" I ask Ahsoka.

"Of course Senator." She replies with a large smile that shows off the tips of her fangs.

"Senator Amidala!" I turn around quickly to see two men running towards me.

One was Senator Bonteri and the other was Master Skywalker.

"So glad I caught you before you left," Senator Bonteri says breathless.

"Did you need something, Lux?" I ask.

"Um, I thought your speech was fantastic and you have my vote. Also, Senator Motha and Senator Organa requested you tomorrow at noon for a quick meeting. Oh, hello Padawan Tano!" Lux bursts out.

"Thank you, Senator. As for you, Master Jedi, did you need to say something?" I ask my secret husband.

"Ahh yes, I was wondering if you had my Padawan and I see you do. Good speech also, Senator." Ahsoka pales slightly, so I put my hand on her shoulder and she relaxes.

"Senator Bonteri, will you take Padawan Tano with you to the restaurant. The last one?" I ask, pushing Ahsoka towards him.

"Yes. Come Ahsoka" Lux gives Ahsoka his arm and she takes it with a smile.

I can hear them talking as they walk off and I smile.

"I needed my _Padawan._" Anakin growls.

"Can't you give her a break?" I ask jabbing his chest.

"We will talk later." He says and turns around to leave.

I groan mentally and then go off to my speedor as Lux and Ahsoka took Lux's speedor to meet them at the restaurant. I was so hungry now.

When I reached the restaurant, I saw Lux and Ahsoka walking towards the entrance. I waved to them and they walked over to me.

"I feel like I have the appetite of three people." I say as we walk in.

"Don't even start me." Ahsoka smiles.

"I am kind of scared now..." Lux chimes in.

"Don't be Senator." I say.

We get a table and some food. There was no words as I ate hungrily. I noticed Lux and Ahsoka giving me an amused stare.

"I am hungry guys." I say after swallowing.

Ahsoka gives off a pure laugh. Lux joins in too. After we finish, I pay and we leave for my apartment. When we arrive, we sit around and chat for a while.

"Oh my, I have a meeting soon. Good day, Ahsoka and Padmé." Lux says.

"Bye Lux." Ahsoka replies.

"I will see you tomorrow at the meeting with Senator Mon Motha and Senator Bail Organa." I ask.

"Yes." Lux replies.

"Okay then, Good-bye Lux." I reply.

He turns and leaves.


End file.
